User blog:Hope 1234/Join the Degrassi Club
Join the Degrassi Club As you know, this blog is about Degrassi. Mostly about couples, friendships, and anything else. What's fun about this blog is that I'm gonna be putting up competitions on this site. It will be super fun. That's why I call it "Join the Degrassi Club." If you love Degrassi with all your heart, join this site and play along with the games. Let's start with the instructions: *Make sure you have an account *Read my blog or join *Comment it in order to play the games/quizzes *Be sure to have a photo to your account Let's start with the first game Couple War What I'm gonna do every week is do a couple war. Whether is a real couple or fanon couple (fake couple.) You have to vote whether which one is cuter than the other couple and which one shares the most drama in their relationship. Let's start with these two: These two couples are know popular since the latest seasons. The Eclare 'couple has been the most popular couple since season ten. They are shown to have a lot of drama in there love life which includes them breaking up twice and getting back together three times. While the '''Beckdam '''couple received comments of how cute the couple are. They have tons of drama such as Becky not trusting Adam around Imogen, her parents being strict, and the fact that Adam is a FTM. Becky is not sure what it means to date a person like him but she doesn't care as long as they're together. '''The Drama between ECLARE: '''When these two meet, it was when Eli ran over her glasses and they both share the same English class. After Clare receiving a C on her grade, her and Eli become English partners. In the beginning, they show some feelings for each other. Later on, Eli discovers that Clare's parents fight each other and he suggests that she should write her feelings on paper in order to let it all out and get a good grade. He asks their English teacher, Ms. Dawes, that she should read the paper on stage that night. She chickens out and shows the paper to her mother when they got home. She told Eli that his plan worked and they he could interfere in her laugh whenever he wants, but she could still do whatever she wants. Later on their project with Adam, these two have to play Romeo and Juliet, which they then shared their first (not real) kiss. After the kiss, Eli has been avoiding her and she wonders why. She goes to his house and asks him why and he explains what happened to him and Julia. He was afraid that if he and Clare got together that she, one day, might end up like Julia if they fought. . .dead. But these two managed to work it out. Especially with Fitz tormenting Eli. Such as Fitz bullying him, Adam, and Clare, destroying Eli's hearse, Eli getting him arrested, and Fitz almost stabbing Eli. At Vegas Night, Clare went with Fitz instead of Eli because if she didn't, he would put him and possibly Adam in the hospital. After she told them, Eli convinced Clare to put a drug in his drink. She said no but that was until Eli decided to do it himself. After Fitz drank the poisoned drink, he pulled a knife on him and got Eli both dramatized and suspended for a week and Fitz to prison and expelled from Degrassi. A week or two later, Eli and Clare went on their first date but only to turn Clare rebellious. She convinced Eli that these two should have matching piercings. Clare then dressed as a goth to school and acted rebellious in the school, only to be told of by Eli. Later on these two worked out their problems. . .that was until Clare found out about Eli's hoarding problems. She cleaned his locker to do him a favor, but only to get screamed at by him. But later on Eli accepts Clare's help and they share a kiss. Around the ending of the season, Eli and Clare are having a hard time trusting each other. She calls him on prom night, which he didn't come to, and declares that they shoulder break up. He then injuries himself to make Clare come to him at the hospital. She figured out what she did and thought he was manipulating her. She left the hospital and went back to prom, the end of their relationship. Well, around the end of the eleveth season, these two became friends and Eli solved his bipolar disorder. At the frostival these two shared a kiss. And in the twelth season, they became a couple. Eli made a play called "''Romeo and Jules" and Clare decided to work from a newspaper company. But her boss, Asher, sexually harassed her and got her fired. She didn't tell anyone but Alli. But later on, while she was drunk, she told Dallas. But she then received a kiss and these two became enemies. At her birthday party she told Eli everything and Dallas and the Ice Hounds crashed the party. After Cam commited suicide, Eli started taking drugs. Clare wants to talk to him but he refuses to, and breaks up with her. After Connor knocking some sense into Eli, he realized that he made a big mistake breaking up with her. He goes to her after the election and talked about getting back together. But she says that they can't because the world is not like a big fairytale. Later on she asks a guy, Cliff, if he could go to the dance with her. Later on, after she got ready, she goes outside to see Eli dressed up as a prince with a white horse. He said that the world could be a fairytale, but that's when Cliff appeared. Cliff took Clare to the dance, but soon to find out that Cliff is gay. Later on, Fiona announces that Eli and Clare are prom king and queen. They shared a dance and got back together. Clare then realized that Eli switched the votes. She thanked them and that night, they made love for the first time. Eli then left to New York to follow his dream. In the beginning of the thirteenth season, she found out that she has cancer and told Eli on Skype. He then declares that he's coming home to be with her, but she said no so he can stay at New York. While she was at the hospital, Eli then appeared to surprise her. He is now there to help her fight her cancer. '''The Drama between BECKDAM: '''Becky came to Degrassi at the beginning of season twelve. At a party, she stopped Adam from burning the school's uniform clothes. Beginning partners for there History project, they had an arguement about her religion. She thinks that homosexuality is wrong but he disagrees. She attempts to stop the play and her brother Luke and Dallas join. She then realizes at the last minute that taking down the play was wrong. After Adam gives her a part on the play, she developed a crush on him. They hung out at the mall, which she considered "a date". Later on, she asks him if he could be her secret boyfriend and he says yes and they share their first kiss. Later on, she told her parents about Adam. Even including that he is transgender. They convince Adam that he should go to therapy due to his "condition." But he refuses and Becky is on Adam's side. Her parents then considered that she should go to therapy. After a lot of thinking, she says yes. Causing her and Adam to break up. His band, WhisperHug, are competiting at the battle of the bands. He then meets a girl from a rock band, Missy, and they went on a date and made out. She then asks him what song are they singing and he answers, but she didn't mention what song ''her ''band was singing. She uses the song WhisperHug was gonna sing and Adam noticed something wrong. Missy used him. She said that he is a nice guy but she loves to win. Later on, Becky decides to have a talk with Adam and she said that going to that Christian Camp was wrong. She's not going to let anything come between them because Adam is a boy. They then got back together. In the thirteenth season, Becky said that she was going to Florida for the week. But she is jealous when Imogen revealed that she likes Adam. Becky gave Adam a big kiss and she told Adam that he shouldn't be around Imogen and he promised. But he broke that promise and is keeping his friendship with Imogen a secret. '''WHICH COUPLE HAS THE MOST DRAMA AND IS THE CUTEST? VOTE NOW! Category:Blog posts